Continuous and rapid advances in high-throughput technologies have resulted in exponential growth of genomics data. These rich genome-wide datasets can offer new and exciting opportunities to increasing an understanding all aspects of biological systems. However, currently, there are not ways to effectively utilize and analyze the massive genomics data resource.